Goodbye My Hell
by naosumizu
Summary: Its all I ever wanted, needed, you know? A true friend, but a 'demon' can't have that now can I? -first fanfic ever


**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or any of the character, if I did, the story would be really weird.**

**Nao: Okay people, this is my first ever fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Goodbye, My Hell**

It was all I ever wanted, needed, you know? Just one person that I could call a true friend, someone to stay by my side, someone to accept me as who I am, to help me through the pain from the hateful glares and whispers that would follow me throughout the village. But I can't have that, now can I? The 'Demon' is not allowed to have _friends_. Even those others that would call themselves my _friends_, I can still see the disgust in their eyes when they look at me, even though they try to hid it.

Its interesting really, the way they think I can't figure out that they don't truly care, although to them, I'm just a _dobe_. And they're supposed to be the best generation so far, it makes me laugh. All they see is a mask. A mask that was formed when I was young to hid the pain that I felt from every glare and whisper directed towards me.

But, I soon grew sad with my mask, so I turned it into a game. See how long I could keep up my mask without anyone figuring it out. So now I just stand there smiling away. Seriously though, who can smile all the time, especially with my kind of past, and they call themselves smart, yeah right. But the ironic part is that the very mask made to save me from my pain, became my torturer. Probably the only thing that they saw that was real, was my dream. Although now, I know that its just that, just a dream.

They don't trust me, they don't like me, even as they pretend, I can see through it all, I who has worn a mask for so long, can see through the fake emotions on display. So now, I stand there smiling at you people, you who betrayed me, you who think you can fool me, me the one you call a 'demon'. Although, you should know that you can't lie to demons, they can see right though it.

Ever since the Sound invasion, and me preventing the so called loved _prodigy_ from leaving, the old hag told them what I was. Ever since you so called _friends_found out the truth, the gleam of disgust that was born into your eyes, I have been waiting. Probably even before that, I was waiting, after all it was only a matter of time till you guys were told. Heh, but I guess some where within me, I was hoping that you people, the ones that I wanted to believe in, would understand, sadly I was wrong.

Now, however, my waiting is finally over. Today I leave. As you people, my _friends_,leave and say goodbye at the end of training, you wouldn't have thought that you came so close to dying right then, would you? Oh yeah, who would have thought that the _dobe_, the forever smiling me, would think of killing someone, _could _kill someone? Impossible, right? Heh, but then, you people don't know me like you think you do, you guys don't know the real me.

Its interesting really, the very demon within me that you fear, is the exact same one that is preventing me from killing all of you, saving you. But then again, you wouldn't care, would you? Kyuubi, the demon you fear, the demon that I have known since the day I put my mask on, he is the only one who has been keeping me sane all this time. He is the one that said not to kill all of you the moment I snapped. The very one you despise is helping you survive, and you don't even care. But that does not matter now, for now I'm leaving.

I'm now outside the gates of the so called great village, the one that takes pride in never abandoning they're comrade, HA. As I look back towards it, I smirk, those people don't even realize how close they came to dying. I turn my head as I hear my name being called. It was my only true friend in this hateful world, the feared demon Kyuubi. That's right, he's out, been out for some time, but no one has noticed, some shinobi they are. Oh well, we are finally leaving this hell hole. By the time they notice, if they notice, we will have been long gone. They will probably celebrate, now that the 'demon' is gone.

Let them celebrate, I don't care, for I'm now free with the one who truly cares. If they try to take me back, they will be in for a surprise, for now I no longer have to hide behind a mask, they will have to face my true self. I'm finally free, and I'm going to stay free. With one glance back, I smirk once more at my _beloved _village, "Goodbye my hell." and with that Kyuubi and me leave, to a place where we can stay peacefully.

* * *

Nao: Okay, please review, and if it is flames, make it so that it will help me improve if not, than please don't. (Also I believe that my japanese is correct if not, please post in review what is wrong and write how it should be, thanks)


End file.
